blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Magna Swing
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Fire Magic |age= 18 |birthday= April 7th |sign= Aries |height= 169 cm |weight= |blood= B |eyes= |hair= |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 3 |anime= Episode 6 |jva= Genki Muro |eva= Ian Sinclair }} is a 5th Class Junior Magic Knight of the Black Bull squad. He is from Rayaka, a village within the Clover Kingdom. Appearance Magna is a man with a lean build and two different colored hair, a light grey hair at the top, black hair at the sides. Additionally, he also sports a black mohawk. One of his facial signatures is a straight line mark surrounded by three pairs of dots on his left forehead. Magna sports a white shirt covered by a navy leather jacket and navy trousers. In addition, his jacket covers half of his torso. He wears black fingerless gloves, a pair of blue shades, a pair of black boots, a chain hanging from the left side of his waist connected to his trousers and a belt that he uses to support his pouch containing his grimoire. The pouch is black and has a skull and crossbones symbol at the front. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Magna also wears their signature black squad robe. The robe closely resembles a mantle with a hood and a button to hold it together at the right-hand side. Furthermore, the left-hand side displays the squad's insignia. Gallery Magna fundoshi.png|Magna's swimsuit Magna overflowing with mana.png|Magna returns from a dungeon Magna - Quartet Knights.png|Magna in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Magna - Squishy.png|Magna in Squishy! Black Clover Robo Magna - Squishy.png|Robo Magna in Squishy! Black Clover Personality Magna has a typical tough guy attitude in which he would be mean-spirited to anyone, except Yami Sukehiro. However, Magna is able to show respect to anyone that he acknowledges, which can be seen when Asta manages to past his initiation test. Magna also has a short temper, as he would burst out on anything that he finds irritating, such as when Asta asks him about the duty of the Magic Knights, something that he believes to be common knowledge. He is also very blunt and able to pick a fight with anyone, including his squadmates if any of them picks on his bad side. An example would be when he starts attacking Luck Voltia because he ate his dessert. Magna has a huge sense of loyalty, especially towards his captain. Furthermore, he also has a protective side as he decides to supervise Asta and Noelle's first mission. Biography Magna is a commoner who is born and raised in a village called Rayaka, which is located near the border of the Clover Kingdom. As time passed on, he joins the ranks of the Black Bull squad, which surprised his fellow villagers. During his tenure in the squad, he developed a huge sense of loyalty to the captain of the said squad. A day before Asta arrives, Magna and Yami Sukehiro lose a bet against the chief of Sosshi and they promise the chief that they would fulfill one of his requests. Sometime later, he picks a fight with Luck Voltia, who ate his dessert. However, Yami stops the fight and introduces the new member, Asta, after which Magna starts to intimidate the new member by saying that Asta must pass his test before he is willing to acknowledge him. His test only consists of Asta's evading or blocking his attack. To his surprise, Asta instead deflects his spell, which he manages to narrowly avoid by neutralizing with another spell of similar magnitude. Seeing his junior's feat, Magna acknowledges Asta's skill and shows no disrespect after hearing that he does not possess any magical power while handing the squad robe to him. Subsequently, Magna then takes Asta on a tour of the headquarters, during which they happen to meet with Noelle Silva. Magna gets involved in the confrontation between the two new members when Noelle accidentally shoots him with her magic. Magna decides to let it go, even though he does not get an apology from her, and takes Asta to his own quarters. Later that night, Magna is in the vicinity when Noelle loses control of her magical power. He later gives a word of encouragement to her after Asta saves her life. Later on, Magna bursts out in anger towards Asta during mealtime, when Asta asks about the duty of a Magic Knight, after which Magna and the other members answer him. Not long after, Magna reveals to both Asta and Noelle that their first mission will be hunting a boar in Sosshi as a request from the village's chief. Magna decides to come along as their supervisor, but because of Asta and Noelle's inability to ride brooms and Finral Roulacase's inability to teleport to unknown places, Magna decides to use his broom, the Crazy Cyclone. After they arrive, an exhausted Magna finds that the village is covered in mist, so he asks Asta to cut it since it is made of magic. A moment later, they find that the villagers are about to be executed. Magna quickly activates his magic and saves them but discovers that the man who requested the mission has died. Consequently, he confronts the group of mages in the vicinity, but the leader of the group, Heath Grice, launches his second attack. Depleted of magical power, Magna is unable to retaliate until Asta steps in to stop the attack. During the fight, Magna protects the villagers while Asta is on the frontline. After Noelle casts her protection spell and sees Asta's tenacity, Magna remembers the moments he was accepted to the Black Bull in which rejuvenates his conviction. He subsequently steps out of Noelle's spell and asks Asta to redo the moves that they did during the Asta's initiation ceremony. Their strategy works and Asta quickly steps in to deliver the final attack on Heath while Noelle manages to protect Magna from some icicles that are about to hit him from above. As soon as Asta defeats Heath, Magna quickly casts a restraining spell on their opponents. Unfortunately, one of the mages manages to escape by using a water magic spell. Nevertheless, Magna is determined to bring Heath and his remaining subordinates to the headquarters for questioning. However, Magna fails to fulfill his aim as Heath uses a magic tool inside him to commit suicide along with his subordinates. Magna, Asta, and Noelle return to the headquarters and give their reports to Yami after completing their mission. Having received his salary, Magna later goes to the casino corner at the black market in Kikka. At the end of the day, Magna loses almost all of his possessions, yet he is still adamant to win. When Yami informs the present members about the emergence of a dungeon near the border of the Kingdom, Magna is having a dessert while sitting on top of Asta who is performing some push-ups. He quickly gets enraged when Asta, once again, displays his ignorance before partially explaining the significance of a dungeon to him. Once Asta, Noelle and Luck have left for the mission to conquer the dungeon, Yami informs Magna that the Golden Dawn squad is also dispatching their members, which slightly surprises him. A week later, after Asta, Luck, and Noelle completed the dungeon exploring mission, Magna is present when Asta is given a celebratory feast by the squad. He is then assigned to a mission with Luck Voltia by Yami Sukehiro. After they have completed the mission and returned to the Black Bull headquarters, Magna immediately boasts to Asta about the star he received for his achievement. Subsequently, his junior reveals to them about his recent promotion, but Magna fails to comprehend the Knight's ranking system until the Black Bull captain explains it to them. Magna is in shock, the moment he learns that he is a 5th class Junior Magic Knight, which is the lowest rank within the organization. Furthermore, as he learns that Charmy has a higher rank than him, Magna is left unable to respond when she brags about it. When the Black Bulls are contacted to send help to Nairn, Magna is too hungover after trying to outdrink Vanessa Enoteca. Some days later, Magna joins the other Black Bulls to a party on Raque's beach. He decides to wear just a fundoshi, like Yami's, and Luck ignites it with Lightning Magic and then chases after the panicked Magna. Noelle later tries to hit Asta with Water Magic but once again ends up hitting Magna instead. As Magna chases Luck, throwing fireballs at him, they and the other Black Bulls stampede over Sekke Bronzazza. Yami then appears and buries them in the sand before detailing their mission to the Seabed Temple. When Noelle's resolve wavers during her training, Magna, and the other Black Bulls appear and cheer her on. Encouraged, she completes Sea Dragon's Cradle but then loses her concentration and control over the spell, drenching the Black Bulls. They then assemble in Noelle's spell and travel to the Seabed Temple. Magna has to hold onto Charmy after she sees all of the fish and tries to swim out and eat them. Once they pass the barrier, they are greeted by a group of citizens, who direct them into the temple. As they enter to meet the High Priest, they are attacked by a large fish, and Magna, Gauche, and Luck defeat it. However, the fish dissolves into mana, much to Charmy and Asta's surprise. Gifso invites them to play a game in exchange for a magic stone. Magna questions how Gifso knows about the magic stone, and considers fighting him and stealing it. Yami accepts the game invitation, so Gifso summons the other priests and then separates all the competitors to different sections of the temple's maze. Magna lands in a pool of water and, after pulling himself onto a rock to dry, is found by the priest with a seahorse mask. The priest mocks Magna's elemental disadvantage, but Magna defeats the priest with one attack. Magna teams up with Luck to take on Gio. However, their fight is interrupted by the intrusion of Vetto and the Eye of the Midnight Sun. After Vetto knocks out Gio, he attacks Luck and Magna. After Yami charges the Black Bulls with defeating the terrorists and Gifso changes the rules of the game, Magna and Luck stand back up and challenge Vetto. Magna watches as Luck fights Vetto directly, before entering the fight himself and hitting fireballs at Vetto. When Luck is distracted, Vetto throws the boy into Magna. As the fight continues, Vetto knocks them down again, but they refuse to give up, like Asta. Together they manage to maneuver Vetto into leaving himself open to a close-range attack. The pair then combine their remaining magic and slam Flame-Lightning Explosive Cannon into Vetto. However, Vetto manages to block the attack. Magna and Luck collapse from exhaustion, and Asta arrives to protect them from Vetto's followup attack. After Vetto opens his third eye, he tries to skewer the unconscious fighters. Vanessa pulls them all out of harm's way and leaves them for Noelle to protect during the following fight. After Yami kills Vetto, the Black Bulls receive treatment for their injuries in the temple's infirmary. Magna yells at Finral, Grey, and Vanessa, and mopes with Luck over their defeat. Outside, the citizens gather and cheer for the Black Bulls, thanking them. Once Finral's magic power recovers, the squad bids farewell the temple citizens before they return to their base, where they celebrate their victory. In search of a cure for Asta's cursed broken arms, Magna and Luck travel to a dungeon in a wasteland. However, they return unsuccessful but with changed personalities and overflowing with power. After Asta reveals that his arms are healed, Magna and Luck return to normal and congratulate him. After Charmy returns, he takes to burning off the parasitic mushrooms and points out that she should already know about the Star Awards Festival. Magna attends the festival with the other Black Bulls. During the awards ceremony, he and Luck are competing at a shooting game because they expect their squad to be last, and thus are shocked when the Black Bull squad is ranked second. When Julius asks for a representative to come onstage, a vendor points out that Magna and Luck are from that squad, but Magna responds that Asta deserves the spot. A week later at the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Magna and Luck do not recognize Finral who has dyed and restyled his hair, but Asta points that it is Finral because he is trying to be a womanizer, with which Magna agrees. Magna is placed on Team C with Sol Marron and Kirsch Vermillion. After the first match, Magna mocks Asta for being loud and orders him off the stage as his team is next. Sol asks why Magna is acting as if he is better than Asta, to which Magna takes offense. When Asta interrupts them, asking who their third is, Magna's and Sol's faces drop as Kirsch introduces himself. Kirsch goes on to his beauty, which creeps out Magna and causes him to break out in a rash. As their first match begins, Magna yells at Kirsch for talking about his beauty again. Manga then hits several fireballs across the battlefield and rushes Team D by himself. When confronted with three Chase Jackals, he knocks them back with his baseball bat. Appearing next to Magna, Kirsch's clone points out that the Black Bull should analyze his opponents and make use of both close- and long-range attacks. When Kirsch reveals that he covered the battlefield with cherry blossoms, he creates tunnels for Magna and Sol leading straight to Team D's crystal. Magna launches several fireballs at the crystal before hitting it with his bat, while Sol uses her golems to punch it. They destroy the crystal and win the match. Magna and Sol fall into Kirsch's pace and pose with him, after which they cover their faces in shame. During the sixth match, Magna explains that he and Luck have trained for months and become stronger, adding pages to their grimoires. After Luck defeats Rob Vitesse and wins the match, Magna stresses over how strong his rival is. After Julius has the battlefield rearranged, Team C takes their place for their second match. Magna stands beside Kirsch as he once again covers the battlefield with cherry blossoms. After Asta removes Kirsch's cherry blossoms, Magna is not surprised as he predicted Asta would have improved his Anti Magic abilities and tells Kirsch that he should not underestimate commoners, like Magna himself. Kirsch is surprised to learn Magna is a commoner and refuses to work with him, ordering Sol and Magna to guard the crystal while he sets out on his own, which frustrates Magna. After Kirsch is defeated, Magna sets out to find Team B's crystal while Sol confronts Mimosa Vermillion. Magna hears Zora Ideale cause a cave-in and rushes to the area before they can escape. Seeking vengeance for the baptism ritual, Magna throws a fireball at Asta, who swings his Demon-Dweller Sword, but the ball jumps around the sword and strikes the crystal. Laughing, Magna explains that his new spell makes the ball disappear and unpredictable. As Asta continues missing the swings, Magna thinks to himself that this spell comes from technique and finesse because he, a commoner, does not have the large mana pools of nobles. Manga is shocked when Asta accurately predicts the jump and cuts one of the fireballs. Magna releases a barrage, but only one out of every five hits the crystal. He is impressed how Asta's improvements push his squad to improve as well. As he increases the barrage, Magna declares that the finals will be between him and Luck, not Asta and Yuno. Kirsch emerges from the cave and attacks Asta as well. Zora then orders Asta to go after Kirsch while placing a trap on the crystal, which absorbs and reflects a fireball back at Magna. Faced with his own spell, Magna creates a baseball bat, planning to hit the fireball back, but his swing misses as the fireball jumps to another angle. Magna is then blasted to the ground and is surprised that the trap completely copied his spell. Team C loses the match when Asta destroys their crystal. Afterward, Zora criticizes Team C, pointing out that Magna should not tell his opponents how his spells work. When Langris Vaude threatens to kill Finral after their match, Charmy launches her squadmates onto the battlefield, and Magna holds his fiery baseball bat to the vice-captain's throat. The Black Bulls stand down when Julius Novachrono approaches. Magna and Luck return to the sideline and watch the match between Teams B and G. After Asta defeats Langris and the match is declared a tie, Asta begins to collapse from exhaustion, but Magna catches him while many other Knights appear to support him. Several days after the exam, Magna is nervous to hear the results, for which Luck teases him. When there is a shout at the base's front door, Magna shouts back and is knocked down by Mereoleona Vermillion. After she collects Asta, Noelle, and Luck, Magna realizes that they are the ones chosen to be Royal Knights. Mereoleona mentions that there is another Black Bull chosen, and Magna insists that it is him, which she denies. Magna later leaves the base with Vanessa, and they watch the floating dungeon pass overhead. They investigate a town being attacked and find Luck has been possessed by the elf Lufulu. Vanessa's cat Rouge prevents Lufulu from hitting Magna and Vanessa but also prevents Magna from attacking Lufulu. Magna asks her to recall her power and then fights Lufulu again, hoping to wake up Luck. Magna lures Lufulu into getting close to him and detonates several fireballs, catching both of them in the explosions. Magna then slams Lufulu into the ground with a Maximum Exploding Fireball and restrains him with the resulting flames. Magna declares that the elf has no way of winning, but Lufulu calls down a bolt of lightning and frees himself. Lufulu further increases his speed, surpassing Magna and Vanessa's perception, and attacks the pair, but Rouge prevents them being injured. Lufulu keeps up his attacks until Rouge runs out of magic power. Lufulu grabs Magna by the throat and lifts him up into the air. Magna demands the elf leave Luck's body. Lufulu claims that Luck's soul is fading, but Magna asks why Lufulu is crying and takes it to mean that Luck is still inside. Lufulu refuses to listen and attacks Magna with a Thunder Arrow. Suddenly Asta is pulled onto the battlefield and destroys the arrow, also freeing Manga from Lufulu's grasp. As Lufulu chases and fights Asta, Magna and Vanessa throw fireballs and rocks to distract the elf, but Lufulu is able to dodge all of them and kick Asta. Magna then destroys the area around Asta, hiding the boy in the dust and explosions as he charges forward. When Lufulu manages to sense Asta's trail, Vanessa uses her threads to hold the boy back, and once Lufulu reaches Asta, Magna severs the thread. The elf's timing is thrown off and provides an opening for Asta to strike. Asta tries to exorcise the elf, and when Lufulu releases his mana to block the sword, Magna and Vanessa hold down Lufulu's arms and call to Luck. The group is then struck by a bolt of lightning. As Lufulu's magic turns more sinister, Asta successfully breaks the reincarnation spell and Luck regains control of his body. Crying, Luck asks if they are all still friends. Magna hugs him and confirms that they are. Luck then pulls the others along back to their base, which they find in ruins. Magna approaches Henry Legolant, and his magic is drained away. After Asta explains who Henry is, he then interprets Gordon's, Grey's, and Henry's mumbling about Gauche. Charmy returns to the base and is infuriated by the destruction of her garden. She forces the others to eat her Master Chef's food, which restores their magic power. Once Henry's magic returns, the base reshapes into a running bull, and the Black Bulls head out to protect the kingdom. When they reach Hecairo, Magna fires off Maximum Exploding Fireball through one of the base's cannons, and Henry amplifies the strength and directs it at the possessed Xerx Lugner. After Asta exorcises the elves, the Black Bulls' celebration is interrupted by Rades Spirito, Sally, and Valtos. Magna listens to Rades's proposal, and cheers on Asta when he wrestles with Rades. Once all three are convinced to help save the kingdom, Valtos teleports the base to the capital. When they see a group of elves attacking, the base is warped inside Clover Castle. Magna lends his Fire Magic to one of the cannons again, and the amplified shot strikes the possessed Fragil Tormenta. Once the group of elves is defeated, Reve pulls the upper section of the base into her Glamour World, trapping Manga, Luck, Vanessa, Charmy, and Sally. Vanessa protects them from Reve's attacks, and Magna and Luck try attacking Reve directly but to no avail. When Reve creates a large mass of water, Sally has Luck hit it with Lightning Magic, electrolyzing it, and then has Magna use Fire Magic to set off an explosion. After Sally tricks Reve into creating multiple exits, Reve chains them closed. Magna tries to use the same trick on Reve, but Sally explains that it will not work. Luck then comes up with a plan to trick Reve into creating a copy of Dorothy Unsworth, her human counterpart. The two Dream Magic users' competition overwhelms the spell and causes it to collapse. Once back in the real world, Luck and Manga hit Reve with Flame-Lightning Explosive Cannon, knocking the elf unconscious. The group then falls down in a large clump of cotton on top of the floating dungeon, crushing the other Black Bulls beneath them. Magna complains when Noelle and Zora fly over and fall into the pile. With the Black Bulls reunited, everyone gathers down in the castle below to recover before heading into the Shadow Palace. The mages are attacked by more possessed Magic Knights, but Mereoleona and Fuegoleon Vermillion arrive and defeat the elves. Magna points out that the gate into the Shadow Palace is shrinking. At the same time, more possessed Golden Dawns arrive, so Magna and the Black Bulls remains behind to help fight them. He tells Asta to go with the captains into the Shadow Palace. A short while later, Yuno and a group of Magic Knights arrive in the castle and defeat the elves. Manga then watches as Yuno and Charmy fly into the Shadow Palace. A few days later, the Black Bulls barge into the Magic Parliament Courthouse to rescue Asta and Secre. Damnatio Kira shrinks their spells, but Asta uses the Demon-Destroyer Sword's ability to remove the effect. Nozel and Fuegoleon then interrupt the fight and pass on a mission from Julius: the Black Bulls will be exiled while the squad investigates devils and monitors Asta and Secre. A few days later, Magna and other Black Bulls are set up near Henry so that they can constantly eat Master Chef's food and help power the base's move out of the Royal Capital. Magna, Luck, and Vanessa leave to scout out the Diamond Kingdom. They see a mage from the Spade Kingdom defeat a contingent of Diamond Kingdom soldiers, including two Shining Generals. Battle Prowess Magic *'Fire Magic': Magna uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate fire. He primarily forms fireballs that he throws at his opponents. Magna Exploding Fireball.png|link=Exploding Fireball|Exploding Fireball Magna Exploding Buckshot.png|link=Exploding Buckshot|Exploding Buckshot Magna Prison Kill Buckshot.png|link=Prison Kill Buckshot|Prison Kill Buckshot Magna burns his pies.png|link=Explosive Reheating|Explosive Reheating (Anime-only) Magna's Vanishing Fireball.png|link=Extreme Killing Vanishing Fireball|Extreme Killing Vanishing Fireball Lufulu dodges Vanishing Scattershot.png|link=Explosive Vanishing Scattershot|Explosive Vanishing Scattershot Lufulu caught by Time Bomb Scattershot.png|link=Timed Explosion Scattershot|Timed Explosion Scattershot Magna's massive fireball.png|link=Maximum Exploding Fireball|Maximum Exploding Fireball *'Restraining Magic': Magna uses this form of magic to create flame-based restraints. Flame Rope Solid Binding Formation.png|link=Flame Rope Solid Binding Formation|Flame Rope Solid Binding Formation *'Creation Magic': Magna uses this form of magic to create objects out of a fire. Grand Slam.png|link=Grand Slam|Grand Slam *'Reinforcement Magic': Magna uses this form of magic to increase his physical capabilities. Base Run Gamble.png|link=Base Run Gamble|Base Run Gamble *'Union Magic': Magna combines his Fire Magic with Luck's Lightning Magic. Fire-Lightning Exploding Limit Cannon.png|Flame-Lightning Explosive Cannon Abilities *'Enhanced Reflexes': Magna has been shown to possess above average reflexes, as shown when he quickly takes action once he sees that the villagers of Sosshi are about to be executed. *'Enhanced Stamina': Magna possesses above average stamina, as he is still able to use his magic multiple times, despite being exhausted after traveling while carrying both Asta and Noelle. Equipment *'Grimoire': Magna wields a grimoire that he used with his fire magic. The grimoire has a black cover with a skull ornament in the center of its front cover and solid line borders with a fire insignia at each of the corners of the covers. A red clover can also be seen in the right eye of the skull design. *'Crazy Cyclone': Magna possesses a broom with a bull's skull as its front set and a spine and ribs as its frame. Magna Grimoire.png|Magna's grimoire Magna Crazy Cyclone.png|link=Crazy Cyclone|Magna's Crazy Cyclone Fights *Asta, Magna Swing, and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Grice: Win *Asta, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, and Gauche Adlai vs. Four Priests: Win *Magna Swing and Luck Voltia vs. Vetto: Loss *Team C vs. Team D: Win *Team B vs. Team C: Loss *Magna Swing, Vanessa Enoteca, and Asta vs. Lufulu: Win *Vanessa Enoteca, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, Charmy Pappitson, and Sally vs. Reve: Win Events *Black Bull Initiation Ceremony *Black Bulls Beach Party *Temple Battle Royale *Royal Knights Selection Exam Trivia *Magna's favorite things are spicy things and tough men. *Magna's grimoire design is the background for Volume 6's cover. *Questions Brigade Rankings: **Magna is the ninth smartest Black Bull. **Magna is the eleventh most muscular character. **Magna is the fourth worst singer. *Magna ranked #19 in the first popularity poll, #23 in the second, and #12 in the third. References Navigation es:Magna Swing ru:Магна Свинг fr:Magna Swing pl:Magna Swing Category:Human Category:Clover Peasants Category:Fire Magic users Category:Creation Magic users Category:Restraining Magic users Category:Reinforcement Magic users